


Pardon?

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Non Idol, Crack, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Humor, Kevin is bad at expressing himself, M/M, he's just awkward, terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: Kevin is stuck at the airport. Thanks, Jacob.





	Pardon?

Kevin wanted to strangle Jacob.

 

_“I’m really sorry, Kev! I swear it said in the email that your flight was at 1 am!”_

 

Jacob had woken him up with text spams, demanding he really had to go to the airport at once because his flight was in an hour. Thus, Kevin, in all the glory of his Bugs Bunny pajama set and matching house slippers, clutched his laptop bag and booked a taxi.

 

Only to be told his flight wasn’t until three am, two hours later.

 

Instead of going back to his hotel room, Kevin resigned to just stay at the airport, staring angrily at the monitor detailing the order of flights. He was hoping the kindly fellow Korean next door to him would receive the message he slipped under the door to ship the box of Kevin’s leftover things using the key and money Kevin also managed to slip.

 

All in all, Kevin was in a mood sourer than unripe mango.

 

A gush of cold air from the nearby air conditioner made him shiver. The departure area was fairly empty; no one wanted to get on early morning flights. Why would they when they could just sleep until it was deemed acceptable by their bodies? Alas, Kevin had to take a morning flight because Jacob, his very bestest friend in the whole sad multiverse, was getting married and his bachelor’s party was to be that night in Korea.

 

“Hello.” Kevin looked up from his glowering at the grey tiles. A tall, long-legged Korean (!!) guy was beaming down at him, reminiscent of the squishy brown bread meme Kevin remembered overusing on Twitter before. The guy continued talking in broken, heavily-accented English, “Are you too Korean?”

 

“…Yes.” Kevin raised an eyebrow, answering back in English. “Do you need something?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before the guy went, “…Pardon?”

 

Maybe it was because Kevin lacked sleep, or he was dead tired and drained like the modern millennial, because then, he lost his lungs laughing at the response. He was doubled over, wheezing and slapping his laptop bag in mirth as the stranger stared worriedly. Kevin’s stomach _hurt_ , as he clutched it and made those AHA AHA-ish laughter echo in the empty departure area.

 

“I do not understand?”

 

“Wait,” Kevin managed to wheeze out in Korean, surprising the stranger. “God, I love you man. I was having a shitty day and you just—“ he busted out laughing again, slumping back on the cold chair. “Thank you.”

 

“You can speak Korean? Oh, thank goodness!” the guy very obviously relaxed, shoulders sagging as he sat down next to Kevin. “I’ve been talking in another language for almost a week, I’m exhausted, dude. I just want to go home.”

 

Kevin looked at him, still smiling and jumpy from his sudden manic mood. “Where did you even learn ‘pardon’?”

 

“You’re making fun of me.” the stranger pouted, and Kevin… Kevin might be inwardly wow’ing at the guy’s visuals. He looked like he could be a K-Pop idol or model, with the soft yet masculine features and the build. Definitely not the run-of-the-mill average guy, no. The stranger’s visuals reminded Kevin of the dramas his mom used to watch.

 

He was too absorbed drooling to realize the stranger had asked a question.

 

“Um, what?”

 

“My name is Jaehyun. What’s yours and why are you in pajamas?”

 

“Hyungseo, but I prefer Kevin.” he accepted the handshake Jaehyun offered him. Kevin marveled at how soft his hand was, trying not to gay-panic and accidentally drop to his knees and propose to Jaehyun. No, Kevin had self-control.

 

Sometimes.

 

“In that case, you can call me Hyunjae.”

 

“…that’s just your name backwards?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Kevin had no idea what to make of that.

 

“So, why are you in pajamas?” Hyunjae seemed genuinely curious, so Kevin decided to tell his tale. Hyunjae failed at hiding his own laughter when Kevin got to narrating his troubles when he arrived at the airport, face scrunching up in the most adorable way possible as his teeth showed and knocked all the air from Kevin’s chest.

 

“And the attendant was like, _sir, your flight isn’t for two more hours._ So I just decided to camp in here and wallow in my sorrows. I hate Jacob.” Kevin muttered.

 

“That must mean you’re cold, right?” Hyunjae pulled out an extra fluffy jacket from his seemingly tiny bag. “This might smell like me, though. My other jackets are in the bag I checked in, so it will have to do. Is it okay?”

 

“Um, sure. I mean, thanks, that’s really kind of you.” Kevin hoped he wasn’t blushing. That was really soft and sweet and—oh god, Kevin’s blushing.

 

“You’re blushing.”

 

SHIT.

 

“No! No, I am _not_ blushing. Shut up!”

 

“You’re really red.” Hyunjae had a wide grin on. _Oh, he’s enjoying this huh?_ “Do you need me to hold you? Are you that cold?”

 

“Oh my god, shut up!” Kevin squeaked, hiding in the confines of the huge ass jacket. He deeply inhaled the scent of woods and light flowers, growing redder by the second because damn, Hyunjae smelled _good,_ like, Kevin wants to marry him ASAP and cuddle forever kind of good.

 

“Okay, you’re worrying me now. Please stop suffocating yourself in my jacket.” Hyunjae gently pulled the jacket down to expose Kevin down to his neck. “On a more serious note, I think we’re headed to the same thing? What did you say your bestfriend’s fiancé’s name was?”

 

“Um, Snagyeon—I mean, Sangyeon.” Kevin bit his own tongue.

 

Hyunjae grinned wider. “That’s my brother. It seems like we’re going to the same wedding after all.”

 

Kevin definitely didn’t expect that.

 

“Well, seeing as you and I are already here, what do you say about becoming each other’s dates?”

 

Welp, there goes Kevin’s wig.

 

“I am flat.” _Kevin! Kevin, your brain!_ “I mean, I’m flattened—Flattered!”

 

“I think you mean flustered, but great.” Hyunjae beamed. “You’re cute. You know that?”

 

Kevin? Red.

 

Hyunjae? Smug.

 

Hotel? Trivago.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back and hopefully more active :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Have a nice day~


End file.
